Locked Doors and Stormy Nights
by Arowen12
Summary: It's your choice; stay locked in this room or get it over with and confess to each other. I'll be back to check on you soon. When Matthew locks Alfred and Arthur alone on a stormy night...what will happen? USUK. Fluff. Human names are used


**Locked Doors and Stormy Nights- I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot I wrote it for a friend of mine when we we're role-playing so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

*Arthur*

I quickly turned towards the door as it slammed shut and locked itself. Looking around I realized I had been trapped alone in the room with Alfred. Suddenly a voice broke the silence "I'm not letting you out until you confess to each other. It's your choice; stay locked in this room or get it over with and confess to each other. I'll be back to check on you soon." I quickly recognized the voice as Matthew's. How could Matthew do this to us? How could he use magic? I huffed and settled down in one of the many chairs in the room, slouched to one side with my arms crossed. Across from me Alfred stood; a scared yet nervous but also annoyed expression was visible on his face. I sighed, we would be in here for a while so might as well get comfy. I quickly got up and moved to the fireplace, where I carefully put the wood into the fire place and with a whisper of magic lit a fire. The room was quickly lightened by the bright flames. Suddenly an idea struck me. Magic! I had magic I could try and break through whatever spell Matthew had cast.

Turning around I saw Alfred sitting in one of the chairs. He was staring off into space as his blond hair shone golden in the light of the fire. His eyes glimmered a mystical blue; like that of pixie dust and his perfectly pink lips were shaped into a thoughtful frown. Suddenly a loud crack of thunder shocked me from my musings. I slowly made my way over to Alfred who was still undisturbed thinking deeply about something important. The sound of rain outside reached my ears as I moved closer to Alfred who was seated with his arms wrapped around his knees in a chair by the window. I peered outside and saw a raging whirlwind of wind and rain. The sky was dark with gray heavy clouds and the occasional strike of lightning that lit up the sky in a brilliant show of light.

Turning my attention away from the window I lightly rested my hand on Alfred's shoulder careful not to trigger the instincts he had gained from wars previous. Lightly pushing on his shoulder and calling his name softly he slowly blinked and I watched as his long lashes touched his pale cheeks before flickering back up to reveal his stunning blue eyes. Alfred looked at me a confused expression on his face "Arthur what's going on?" I looked outside then at the door before looking back at him and saying, "We've been locked in here by Matthew who says we have to confess before we can leave. I was thinking that my magic is probably stronger than his so I am going to try and break the spell he cast I just wanted to warn y-" suddenly a loud cry of thunder split the air.

Alfred gave out a scared cry as the sound echoed outside. How could I have forgotten! Alfred was afraid of storms. He has been afraid since he was a child I remember nights long ago when he would crawl into my bed when it was storming and ask to sleep with me. Looking down at Alfred who was now huddled into a ball shivering I reached down and quickly wrapped my arms around him. He stopped shivering and looked up at me tears shining in his big blue eyes. "Arthur" he whispered quietly. "It's okay Alfred I'm here." He looked up at me as I said those words and something seemed to click in his eyes. He drew away from me and quickly stood up taking a few steps away from me. My heart broke at the sight why wouldn't he accept me?

"Y-you d-don't care. Y-you don't l-love me! Y-you're not here! This is just my imagination! Y-you hate me! Why would you ever care or love me anymore. I left you, I broke your heart. I destroyed the bond we once had…it's my fault…it's all my fault now you'll never see me as a friend, brother or anything important again I'm just Alfred the bloody git! You're not real go away! Why won't you just go away? Why must I love you like I do! Why do I love you?!" Alfred was full blown yelling by the time he had finished and tears fell from his eyes glittering like precious gems as they fell down his face. He silently sunk to his knees and began to cry. My heart broke at the sight and at his words. I quickly made my way over to him and gently took his face in my hands. Lifting it up towards me I gently wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Alfred I'm real I'm here. I'm not going to leave you. I care for you more than I should ever care for someone! Alfred I have always seen you as my little brother b-but now I see you as something more. I don't blame you for what happened in 1775 that was both of our faults but mostly mine. You were a growing country I-I didn't want to lose you. My laws were too strict we were too harsh on you. Alfred I don't hate you I never have. To me you are Alfred the one I can go to if I have a problem or if I am in trouble. Alfred I love you more than any brother should a-and maybe that's why everything happened. I-I can't control my-self anymore! Alfred F. Jones I love you!" I quickly drew my hands away and hung my head feeling the tears of sadness, anger and shame drip down my face. I waited in silence for a few moments my thoughts running rampart. Would he hate me after this? Does he feel the same way? Does he believe me? What if he never talks to me again? These terrifying thoughts ran through my head in a vicious circle making me doubt everything I said.

Suddenly two gently hands came and rested on each side of my face they gently tilted my head upwards and I was met with the entrancing blue eyes of Alfred. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Arthur Kirkland I love you too." He then brought his face to mine and kissed my lips. They were as soft as I had imagined and heat spread throughout my whole body as our lips connected. We stayed together for a few more seconds before we broke apart gasping for air. In the background I heard a click as the doors unlocked. I felt a gentle hand rub away the tears that still lingered on my face. I looked up at Alfred and gently cuddled into his side enjoying the soft warmth that radiated from him. Listening to Alfred's steady heartbeat my eyes began to drift shut. I felt whole, and at peace.

*Alfred*

I watched as Arthur snuggled up to my side a small yawn appeared on his face as brilliant emerald eyes started to slowly drift shut. The firelight highlighted his sandy blonde hair that stuck out in every which way. His pale porcelain like skin shone like ivory in the flickering light from the fireplace. He finally closed his eyes and with a contented whisper said "I love you" fell asleep. I smiled before whispering "I love you too" and closing my own eyes. For now I was content and I know when we woke we could sort out everything but for now I was beaming and over joyed because of those three simple words.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review and thank you. For those of you who didn't get the reference of 1775 that was when the American Revolution was. Anyways thank you very much for reading bye!**


End file.
